


Just Friends

by iatefrankiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Food kink? Not really, Frerard, Just Friends, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatefrankiero/pseuds/iatefrankiero
Summary: Frank and Gerard are just friends, hanging out, playing video games at home. Gerard gets some dipping sauce on his face! Frank says that he's not gay. How saucy can this get?





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My beautiful princess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+beautiful+princess).



> Inspired by this video I saw on Instagram where this guy saw a picture of a male furry giving another furry a handjob but this guy decides to say that they're not gay, but just friends because they dropped food! I sent the video to my girlfriend and we came up with this plot line for Frerard, and hence this fanfiction. (I'll post the link to the video some other time.)
> 
> Edited: 19/06/17, added a little something else and minor errors
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, blah blah blah.

It was just a typical Saturday afternoon. My Chemical Romance had finally finished their studio recording and photoshoot of their latest album, The Black Parade and were just relaxing for the time being. Ray was busy spending time with his family and Mikey was out catching up with his friends. Frank and Gerard were bored off their asses and claimed that they didn't have any friends to hang out with, and they weren't interested in doing much. And hence, Frank was coming out from the kitchen with two cold beers in a hand and a bowl of chips and dip in the other. Gerard, on the other hand, was setting up his PlayStation 2.

"What do you want to play, Frankie?" Gerard asked, head still poking into the messy cupboard of games and wires. Although almost everything of his was a mess, the things he owned were still in a good condition.

"Uh... I don't know, what do you have?"

"I just got the new GTA."

"Hell yeah, let's shoot some people's heads off!"

Frank set down the beers and bowl of chips, taking a swig of alcohol before picking up his controller while Gerard feeds the console the disc and settles into the couch next to Frank. The game loads up pretty quickly and Frank skips his way through the introduction cutscenes and tutorial, wasting no time in starting a new game.

"First things first: money!" Frank exclaims as he repeatedly punches and kicks the first lady he sees on the street. Gerard contentedly sat there, munching chips and watching Frank smash the buttons on the controller, running around the street and trying to punch anyone and everyone to get whatever money he can out of them. Gerard scoffed when Frank kicked the man and completely missed for the fifth time, causing his character to fall to the floor. "You're shit as this game! And you've only gotten 30 dollars out of 10 fucking people!"

"Shut up, it was 7! Why not you try it, dumbass, it's not as easy as it looks," Frank huffed and shoved the controller towards Gerard's direction and picked up his beer again. Gerard hurriedly wiped his hand on his pants - who cares, it's going in the wash anyway - and continued the same thing Frank did with another character before he realized that the police were after him. When his character was safely hidden, he opened up the menu and mumbled, "Let's see... What are we supposed to do here..."

Frank shot Gerard a look that meant to say "seriously?" but Gerard was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and reading the words on the screen. Frank didn't see the point in playing the story mode. GTA to him was always about doing illegal things that he couldn't in real life and basically causing chaos in Los Santos. He found it ridiculous that Gerard wanted to complete the objectives and wanted to let Gerard know that he disapproved of it.

Frank was somewhat grateful that Gerard was too much of a dork and so focused on the screen that he didn't notice Frank's head turning to look at him, because his offended look immediately turned into a look of wonder and confusion. To anyone, what he saw would've been an every day view, but to Frank, it wasn't. The way the afternoon sun shone through the blinds of the room, dimly lighting up the place, and the blue light of the television reflecting off Gerard's face. Gerard had that adorable look on - the one where he put on when he was concentrating on drawing or writing a couple of lyrics down with his tongue slightly poking out from the right side of his mouth. His mouth was slightly agape, his eyes squinting at the television, mouthing the words as he silently read off the screen. Gerard reached further forward to grab his beer off his coffee table and drank from it, his pink lips wrapping around the mouth of the bottle and his Adam's apple bobbling as he swallowed the beverage.

"...please? Frank?"

"Huh?" Frank snapped out of his gaze. "I asked if you could get us another beer," Gerard looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Fuck, did he catch Frank staring? Either way, Gerard didn't question him as Frank got up and drained the last of his bottle, heading towards the kitchen. Frank couldn't get that picture of Gerard out of his head. He looked so innocent and beautiful, just like a scene out of a romantic film.

It wasn't that Frank had a crush on Gerard. No, Frank didn't believe so. He did find him attractive, though, feminine features and all that. The first time he laid eyes on Mikey Way's brother, he knew he was pretty, and he knew that he definitely wasn't straight anymore. But that didn't mean that Frank would admit to himself that he had a crush on Gerard. But one thing he definitely knew was that he wanted to kiss and lick Gerard's pretty skin and hear Gerard panting and moaning.

Frank returned promptly with another two opened beers and placed them on the coffee table. "Thanks, man," Gerard looked up from the screen and smiled sweetly at Frank. "You a- fuck!" His character jumped out of the car and was rolled over by an oncoming vehicle. Frank laughed and Gerard smacked Frank's arm playfully.

"You distracted me!"

"I know I'm so beautiful I distract you all the time," Frank teased.

"Sure..." he mumbled in reply, face turning slightly pink, but Frank couldn't really tell due to the lack of good lighting, so he played it off. Gerard still haven't died since Frank passed the controller over and he was amazed.

"Have you played this before?"

"No...?"

"You're good."

"Than- oh, shit." The character got shot by the police and the famous "wasted" screen came on and Gerard huffed, "You jinxed me," while he slumped back onto the couch, the controller bouncing away from his hand towards Frank.

"Or maybe you're not that good after all." Frank grabbed the discarded controller and continued the game.

Gerard didn't respond but pouted and reached into the chips and dipped them in the sauce before shoving it in his mouth. He continued that for a few minutes before Frank couldn't stand the loud munching sound.

"Dude, can you not chew so loudly?"

"Naw," Gerard answered with a mouth full.

"Or eat less chips at once?"

"Mm-mm."

Frank paused the game to turn and look at Gerard. He shoved the last bunch of chips in his mouth greedily and looked questioningly at Frank. With his mouth full of chips, cheeks puffing out and dippings staining his lips, Frank couldn't help but think that the sight was really adorable. "Great," Gerard sighed down at his empty bowl.

"Dude, you've got sauce on your face."

"Where? Here?" Gerard lazily licked his lips. "Did I get it?"

"Nope." Frank suddenly felt a rush of bravery. He wasn't sure what caused it, but he didn't care. He leaned forward, closing in the foot of space that separated the two friends, leaning in towards Gerard's face while Gerard froze in his seat. Gerard surprisingly didn't back away when Frank was right by his face.

"Right here," he whispered. His tongue darted out, licking off the sauce from the side of Gerard's face.

"O-oh."

Hesitantly, Frank brought his face to the side of Gerard's neck and gauging Gerard's reaction, he seemed thrown off but not hating it, so Frank licked a sensual strip up his neck in a place that is unlikely to get sauce on, testing the water in case Gerard wanted to back out. His body shivered from Frank's touch, not saying anything. If Frank could see Gerard's face right there and then, he would've seen a blissed-out yet relaxed expression. However, his body was still tense, but Frank continued down his neck, alternating between kisses and licks, causing Gerard to sigh lightly and relax more.

Gerard wanted to ask Frank what he was doing, but Frank's kisses were causing all coherent thoughts to fly out of his head. Moreover, he was scared that if he said anything, Frank would be ashamed and stop his actions. Gerard was enjoying it so much he didn't want it to end. He had been wishing for a long time that Frank would touch him like that, so he was taking no chances at stopping now that he's got what he wants. Gerard started to reach out to tangle his hands in Franks hair but realized Frank wouldn't be too happy with chip crumbs and sauce in his hair, so his hand dropped back down to his side, relishing Frank's lips along his throat.

That, however, didn't go unnoticed by Frank. Frank's hand went to carrass Gerard's pale forearm, fingers slowly encircling Gerard's wrist and bringing it slowly up to his lips while backing away from Gerard's face. Frank bore his eyes into Gerard's, tongue slipping out of his mouth almost hesitantly to lick up Gerard's pointer obscenely. Gerard groaned and felt his dick throb at the sight and feel of Frank's tongue. Frank repeated his action on his middle finger much more confidently, and took both of Gerard's digits into his mouth, sucking lightly. Gerard couldn't tear his eyes away from Frank. Frank's mouth wrapped around two of his fingers, head bobbing up and down and tongue licking at them, as if he were sucking his dick. Gerard wished that Frank was sucking his dick instead of his fingers, but it was so undeniably hot that Gerard couldn't find words to plead for it, instead letting out a moan.

"Fuck, Frankie... C'mere." Frank smirked, letting Gerard's fingers out from his mouth with a slight pop, and Gerard tangled his other hand that was dry in Frank's hair to pull him back in for a heated kiss. Frank's tongue licked at Gerard's bottom lip, Gerard instinctively letting Frank's tongue to enter. It was slow and passionate, yet urgent all at once, as if they wanted more of each other, but yet so content with it. Gerard let out a soft contented sigh, gently tugging Frank closer to him. Frank got the hint and managed to shift closer without breaking the kiss so that their thighs were touching. Frank leaned forward more into the kiss, his torso pressed against Gerard's chest. Gerard felt Frank run a hand down his front and came to a rest at his waist when they broke apart.

"You've got crumbs all over you too."

In all honesty, Frank knew that Gerard didn't have crumbs on his shirt, but he hoped Gerard didn't know or didn't care. He just hoped that Gerard stayed in that same position, letting him do what he want and enjoyed this - whatever it was.

Frank pressed kisses down Gerard's throat, kissing over his Iron Maiden shirt covering his white milky chest that Frank wanted to see. Frank peppered kisses all over Gerard's torso, slowly inching towards his right nipple before pausing for a second to flick his tongue out over the covered nipple, wetting that small part of his shirt. At that contact, Gerard gasped out loud, the sensation of the sudden wetness over his nipple unexpected, shocking him. Frank smirked to himself, smug that he was able to make Gerard feel that way and kissed the wet spot, the other hand that was used to support himself coming to Gerard's hip.

By this time, Gerard was half sitting up and half lying on the back and arm of the couch, breathing heavily with his eyes glazed over, watching Frank place delicate kisses all over his front. Frank continued inching his way down towards the bottom of Gerard's shirt which was just covering the top of his skinny jeans. Frank could tell from the tent in Gerard's pants that Gerard was fully hard and his own semi-hard dick in his own jeans twitched, knowing that he had did that to Gerard and liking what he saw. Frank gingerly lifted up the bottom of the shirt and kissed under Gerard's navel, quietly nipping at the pale white skin and licking as Gerard whimpered above him. He licked just above the skin where he could see Gerard's happy trail started and Gerard groaned, hips buckling up instinctively but not managing to do so due to Frank's firm hands.

"Frankie, please..." Gerard whined above him, voice raspy like he had just ran a marathon. Frank just chuckled and moved down, kissing over Gerard's thick denim towards the even more prominent bulge - jeez, could Gerard get even harder than that? - and completely avoiding touching Gerard's dick, kissing around the bulge and further teasing Gerard. The older man's chest was rising and falling deeply, head tilted back slightly, eyes half-lidded, silently begging for more as he watched Frank, mouth open obscenely and face stained red with arousal. Frank looked up at Gerard through his eyelashes and felt his heartbeat accelerate and dick twitch. Fuck, Gerard looked so needy and hot, it was even better than watching porn. But being the fucker that Frank was, he placed an innocent kiss at the base of where he thought Gerard's cock was and sat back upright in his original position, except with his jeans much more uncomfortable than before, pretending that nothing had happened.

Gerard whined at the loss of contact, and looked at Frank with puppy eyes, lips pouting. Frank just ignored him with a smile, grabbing the controller from where it was left and continuing the game.

"Frank..."

"Hmm?" 

Gerard didn't answer but Frank felt the intensity of his lustful gaze on him and looked innocently at Gerard.

"What? I'm not gay."


End file.
